


Surprise

by milkywaysandnebulas



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Luke Alvez - Freeform, Luke as a Dad, Pregnancy, cuteness, luke alvez/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywaysandnebulas/pseuds/milkywaysandnebulas
Summary: Luke Alvez is in for a surprise when his girlfriend surprises him with a couple of things for his birthday.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wasn't sure if paella is eaten with a fork or a spoon so I chose a fork. I'm sorry this one is short I'm a new writer and I'm working on making my paragraphs longer and becoming a better writer.

Turning the stove off, she took the pan that had the paella in it. Along with a wooden spoon to the table in the kitchen. And begin putting the paella on the plates. Grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and a bottle of water instead of her usual glass of wine. Putting the used pan in the sink. She knew Luke was home as soon as she heard the locks click and the thuds of Luke's footsteps. 

"Happy birthday Luke." Y/N told him as she kissed Luke on the lips.

"You didn't have to do this," Luke said as he kissed her back.

"I wanted to and plus it comes with a gift." She said as she took Luke's jacket off and put it on the coat rack.

"What kind of gift?" Luke asked while looking at Y/N curiously.

"Just like I said, Luke, it's a gift now EAT." Y/N demanded.

Luke picked up the fork and began eating the paella. "So your not going to tell me what the gift is" Luke questioned.

"Nope." Y/N told him.

He continued eating the paella and picked up her fork and began eating the paella she made for her and Luke. Even though luke loved her paella it was nowhere near as good as his mother's paella. His mother's paella has always been his ever since he was a kid. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the clatter of luke's fork hitting his plate as she finished up her food.

"Are you ready for your gift?" She asked him.

"Yes." He exclaimed sounding excited.

Standing up she grabbed the plates and began piling the plates on top of each other and before she could grab anything else luke stopped her and took everything out of her hands.

"I've got this, go get the gift you got me." Luke insinuated as he took the dirty dishes and bottles and put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and the bottles in the trash. She turned around to go to her and Luke's bedroom to get his gift.

Grabbing Luke's gift which resided in a light blue bag on her dresser. Walking into the kitchen, she could see Luke leaning against the kitchen counter. She grabbed Luke's hand and led him to the living room and to the couch so they both could sit down." I hope you like it?"

"I'm sure I'm going to love it," Luke told her as her as he pulled the tissue paper out of the bag that came along with his gift. It was a folded up piece of clothing. But as he unfolded it, he realized that it was a onesie and read the words out loud.

"Baby Alvez coming soon November 2017." Luke chuckled as his eyes widened out of shock and flooded with tears. Putting the onesie on the coffee table. He turned towards Y/N.

"I'm gonna be a dad," Luke exclaimed happily as he grabbed Y/N's face and kissed her and pulling away. "How far along are you?" Luke questioned.

"Ten weeks. I found out a couple days ago." Y/N informed Luke.

Getting off of the couch and crouching down on the floor. He lifted Y/N's shirt and kissed her belly. "Hi there, it's your daddy speaking. I know you can't hear me. But I just want you to know that I'm going to be there for you and your mom and I love you guys so much." Luke whispered as he wiped his tears away.

"Y/N I meant it. I'm going to be here for you and our baby." Luke told her as he kissed her forehead. "I love you too." Y/N replied as she pulled Luke into a hug. By now Luke and Y/N knew they're going to be wonderful parents.


End file.
